


we are an example of why not to fall in love (iv)

by protect-me (troshby)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Resolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, resolved emotional tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troshby/pseuds/protect-me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>is <i>this</i> finally where things are headed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are an example of why not to fall in love (iv)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this part was so short. there are about 1-2 parts left in this series bc i'm still deciding whether i should combine parts v and vi together or separately. i don't know yet. we'll see how it plays out.

“Well,” Madison said before standing up. “Come over here and let me fucking kiss you, then.”

I stood up immediately, walking over to him. The unresolved sexual tension, along with everything that I had discovered about him, finally had a chance to come out today. I don’t think I’ve ever come this close to finally getting to kiss him and it felt so good. 

When I finally got close enough to him, he cupped my face, bringing it so close to him that I breathed in the air he breathed out. Madison looked at me in the eyes, down to my lips, and back up into my eyes before he kissed me. It was an electrifying feeling, exactly like how all first kissed were described. I don’t know if it was because I had been hungering for his lips on mine for the longest time or because he finally admitted to feeling the same, but _this_ was the most alive I had ever felt. Unfortunately, Madison’s phone started ringing, and I knew _exactly who_ it was- Ali. I began to pull away, but he wouldn’t let me go.

“Madison,” I said against his lips. “You have to answer her. What if it’s something important?”

“You’re probably right,” he said before pulling away. “Just know that there’s no way I’m letting _this_ end here. You got that?”

“Got it.”

He answered his phone and shit, we had completely forgotten that the girls were arriving within a few minutes and we had to pick them up. Madison told his wife that he and I would be at the airport as soon as possible. 

“How did we forget?” he asked.

“What you know is the same as I do.”

**

Madison and I stood near the exit of the main floor. He had his arms crossed while I had mine in my pockets. It had only been a few minutes, but I still couldn’t wrap my head around what had just happened. So many questions lingered in my head about how this whole thing would play out, but they had to wait. They had to wait until Madison and I were really alone again so nobody could hear us, but at this rate, that seemed to be a long way away.

Kelly and Ali walked up to us, big smiles on their faces. I don’t know why Ali seemed so happy, but I could tell that Kelly was happy to see me. Oh god, if she only knew that I wished that they were still away.

“How was the vacation, honey?” I asked her before kissing her on the lips. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” she replied. “The vacation was great, but I would have prefered it if you were there with me. The beach was beautiful and the sea.. Oh god.”

“Sounds like y’all had a good time,” Madison butted in, glaring at me almost. “Ali asked if y’all would like to join us for dinner?”

“Sure.”

**

The girls had gone to the bathroom after we had ordered, leaving Madison and I alone. 

“Those lips belong to me now,” he said, looking at something to my left. “They cannot kiss anyone but me.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You _cannot_ kiss anyone, but me. Only me and no one else.”

“Getting a bit possessive, are we?”

“Well, what did you expect? One kiss of your lips and you have me hypnotized. I don’t want anyone else’s lips touching yours.”


End file.
